gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:John Breasly/Hunt for all my pages
I'm going to do a SERIOUS overhaul on all my pages, so I'm asking people if they can find ANY of my pages, and comment them here, so I can get a list going! Please don't give me pages I made for a group like La Mafia or the Grammar S.S. Known Pages *Murder on Everglade Alley - Keeping, editing the storyline *La Mafear - Keeping, to be written *The Ante Christ - Keeping, Ben left so I must write by myself now *King John Breasly II of England - MAJOR overhaul *The Chronicles of John Breasly: Book One - Delete *Council of 1st Enlightenment - Changing to a group. *The Foundation - Deleting *Caesar's Legion - Overhaul *Quest: Royal Navy Hiring - MAJOR overhaul *Claymore - Delete *Battle of the Tortugan Mafia - Needs work *Captain Black Sun - Will be worked on *Captain Daniel Zogby - Will be worked on *Captain Jaques "Swordmenace" Goldtimbers III - Will be worked on *Captain Katherine Barbossa - Will be worked on *Fan GM Nathan "the Noisy" Flemming - Delete *Hanoverian 'Die Könige' Restaurant - Needs work *How Chris Swordbones Became a Cannibal - Delete (Sorry, Shade, I can't find my notes for it.... :( ) *Into The Lion's Den - Delete :/ *History of Giratina Origin Forme - Needs work *John Breasly: The Man Behind The Name - POTBS Fanon.... delete. *King John Breasly II of England/Governmental Version - Facepalm. Delete. *King's Journal - Delete *Labyrinth - Delete, not POTCO fanon *Minotaur - Delete, not POTCO fanon *New EITC Leader - Delete *Quest: Desert Ranger - Delete *Quest: King's Men - Delete *Royal Navy SvS Championship - Maybe I should start this... *Story Quest: Black Cathedral - Delete *The King's Herald - Delete Pages Which Don't Need Editing *Gerard Sternshot *Circle of Ossus *Capture of the Black Pearl! - Handing over to User:Lord Matthew Blastshot *Outlaw Shark (Frigate) *Sword of the Golden Dragon *Jing Vang *Cavern of Vang *Undead Servant *Heartripper *Takey Jun *Mercenaire *Ile de la Maudite *Medallion of Sight *Beckett's Blades *Hamsakai *Kin Yang *Ren Jako *Undead Mercenary *Undead Slayer *Quest: Vang's Legacy *Royal Museum *Admiral Edward Sharktooth *Black-Eyed Bolivar *Captain Eric Dreadblade *Blade of Ra *East India Trading Co. Enterprises *East India Trading Co. Mining Service *Ebon Slicin *Ebon Slicin's Hoard *Cold Blood *The Heart Ripper *Nightmare Blade *El Monstruo *Erik Silvurfist *Fan GM Carlos Santiago *Fan GM Daniel Wolfe *Fan GM José *Fan GM Oswald McRiley *Fan GM Paapa *Fort Desert Strider *Fortuna Caverns *Fortuna Marketplace *HMA Zeus *HMS Augustus *HMS Black Swan *HMS Chieftain *HMS Empire *HMS Faye *HMS Imperial *HMS London *HMS Mercenary *HMS Sharkbane *HMS Tartarus *Henry's Promenade *Horatio Nelson (NPC) *Isla de los Malditos *Isle Fortuna *King John Breasly (NPC) *Leon Dockwash *Le Souris Morte *Lord Cutler Beckett (NPC) *Lost Sword of de Gama *Ragnarok *Ranger's Scimitar *Royal Family of Great Britain *Royale Alliance *Royale Alliance Elite Squad *Royal Publishing Company *Royale Ministry *Royale Trade Co. *Silvurfist's Blades *Sword of Valor *The Capture of Denmark *The Capture of the Duchess of Anemois *The High Court of England *The Lord's Envy *The Lord's Blade *The Ossuary * Category:Blog posts